1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-fit clasp fastener for closing an opening in a bag, such as a handbag, briefcase or the like.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 48-18596 discloses, as reillustrated here in FIGS. 8-10, a snap-fit clasp fastener including a plug member A and a socket member B adapted to be releasably coupled together to close an opening in a bag. The plug member A includes a pair of parallel cantilevered resilient legs C, C and the socket member B includes a hollow body D into which the legs C are frictionally inserted until feet E, E on the respective legs C are snapped into engagement with a locking end edge F of the socket body D to thereby lock the plug and socket members A, B in coupled condition. The plug member A further includes a planar body G integral with the legs C and attached flatwise to a flap H of the bag for manipulation of the plug member A.
The disclosed clasp fastener thus constructed is however disadvantageous in that the hollow socket member B is relatively complicated in construction and hence is costly to manufacture. Furthermore, the planar plug body G is relatively thin so that a firm and stable gripping of the plug member A is difficult to achieve. With this construction, coupling and uncoupling operation of the clasp fastener becomes tedious and time-consuming.